


Just Sex

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: on her part it was loveless, just something to do when she felt she needed it, like a drug that she couldn’t get enough of. He liked to think that she just married his brother because that’s what everyone wanted her to do. One shot





	Just Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Just Sex

 

She seemed so in love with him, always laughing hugging and kissing him, it's not that way when they're together. If someone had said back in their sixth year that he would be sleeping with his younger brother's wife, he would have made a joke about it, and now he can barely look him in the eye.

 

_Lips parted moaning, whispering, and whimpering. Nails digging into his back leaving little half moon shapes with specks of blood, skin flushed and backs arched off the bed as she started to climax. Rolling off her, she stayed still for just a few moments and those were the moments, which he cherished. He always hoped she'd stay with him, that he'll wake up with her snuggled into his chest. He knew it would never happen, after all, she loved his brother and he would give up anything for his family. She got up and got dressed, then left without saying a word. It was always like this._

On her part it was loveless, just something to do when she felt she needed it, like a drug that she couldn't get enough of. He liked to think that she just married his brother because that's what everyone wanted her to do, but he knew deep down that she truly loved him.

 

_It's been months since the war had started, and they had been with every other very chance they could get. In truth it didn't bother him that she was dating his brother, not at all, she'd get up at the same time every night and go into the bathroom for a shower and he'd follow. Her hand would be gripping the showerhead for support and he'd have his hands on her hips, but now he was unable to leave any marks incase **he** found out. Instead of using her nails she would use the pads of her fingers, and instead of biting his shoulder she would bite her lip. Now she was caged. _

He remembered they would have meaningless sex whenever they could, bathroom, allies and once in his fathers shed when he was away. He remembered when she told him she was getting married; she had told him right after they had finished having sex. He had been so shocked and outraged, but he didn't show it to her.  Years of ‘just sex' had taken its toll on him, and so he married someone he didn't love because he was afraid he would end up alone while she had a husband and kids. 

 

_She was wearing her wedding dress, and he could only wish it was him she would be walking towards that night. The dress looked amazing on her, and now she was no longer a teenager, but a young woman of 20, perfect in very way. The dress was a corset with white beads on it, and the bottom was long enough to reach the floor even with her shoes on. It didn't take long before he had her dressed hitched up, and her on the dressing table panting and pleading for more. He stood beside his brother as his best man and watched as the woman he had been with behind his brother's back became his sister-in-law._

He caught her eyes across the room and cocked his head towards the shed; she nodded knowing what it meant. Excusing himself so he could go for a walk and get some air. Within five minutes he heard the shed door open and she walked in. They never wasted time with foreplay it was always his hand unzipping his fly (he didn't wear boxers) and her pushing her panties aside. Lifting up her skirt and thrusting himself inside, even now she would gasp and it was that sound that always had him going back for more. After all, why else would he betray his younger twin, the sounds she makes and the way she moans his name, "Fred" and he loved the sound of her name on his lips, "Hermione."


End file.
